¿Qué es el amor?
by simazame
Summary: Una dulce niña que es enamorada por el peligroso criminal rango S. Mató a toda su familia sin ningún problema pero esa delicada mujer robó su corazón.


**Holaaa mis queridas lectoras y lectores espero les guste este Oneshot de ItaHina, lo hice con mucho cariño para todos ustedes** **J** **besitos.**

 **Advertencia**

 **Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad del maestro Kishimoto. Esta historia no es hecha con fines de lucro. No apto para menores de edad ni personas de mente cerrada, contiene escenas de sexo explícito y de violencia.**

 **¿Qué es el amor? (ItaHina)**

"Hai Tsunade-Sama" se oía al unísono dentro del despacho de la voluptuosa rubia Hokage mientras tres compañeros desaparecían en una nube de humo blanco…

"Al fin una buena misión" gritó alegre el portador del _Kyūbi seguido por una tímida mujer de orbes luna y un pálido joven de corta cabellera negra. "Qué bueno que la Hokage nos permitió salir de misión con Hinata-sama en lugar de Sakura que se encontraba encargada en el hospital" decía el peli negro mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa "Naruto-kun, Sai-Kun voy a dar lo mejor de mí para no ser una carga para ustedes". Los shinobis de Konoha se desplazaban a una gran velocidad entre las ramas de los árboles que yacían en el lugar hasta encontrarse con un extenso valle con evidentes rastros de deterioro a causa de una feroz batalla, la ojiluna de cabello negro azulado activó su dōjutsu para detectar a cualquier enemigo en la zona pero antes que esta pudiese avisar del eminente peligro que corrían sus compañeros de equipo, los dos varones son atacados a una velocidad casi ineludible y son lanzados aproximadamente cinco metros dejándolos inconscientes, aquel hombre misterioso se posaba frente a la ojiluna de manera imponente sin dejar de lado su elegancia nata, sus orbes se abrían cual conchas marinas mostrando su valioso tesoro y su cuerpo cayó preso de la más grande de las parálisis no pasando desapercibido por aquel hombre que fijaba su penetrante mirada carmesí en la joven._

 _"_ _Uchiha-San…" fueron las únicas palabras que pudo emitir la ojiluna antes que este acercara su rostro al de ella a escasos centímetros de sus labios para susurrarle ronca y varonilmente: "te dije que volvería por lo que me pertenece", rozó levemente sus labios con los de la ojiluna para posteriormente dirigirse a su cuello y tomar un mechón de su suave cabello olfateando el delicado perfume a lilas que este emanaba, embriagando al imponente Uchiha mayor. La dulce Hinata con la proximidad del Uchiha sentía su cuerpo temblar como siempre solía hacerlo cada que la encontraba sola._

 _ **FLASBACK**_

 _ **Primer encuentro…**_

Siendo un poco más joven la bella ojiluna se encontraba practicando en un resplandeciente lago de agua helada con unas pocas prendas que apenas cubrían sus pechos y cadera, no se encontraba tan desarrollada como ahora pero aun así su cuerpo era todo un espectáculo, sus movimientos elegantes de danza combinados con su taijutsu al unísono con las láminas acuosas que se formaban a partir del chakra que de ella emanaba, dejaban anonadado a cierto peli negro que observaba embriagado con aquella esplendorosa vista. Estuvo cerca de una hora observando, deleitándose con cada movimiento hasta que su control fue obnubilado por hordas de deseo, "es una pequeña" se repetía mentalmente pero su cuerpo no pensaba de la misma forma, no teniendo más opción, va en busca de la joven Hyūga sin ser notado hasta estar de pie frente a ella, los ojos de la pobre Hinata se embriagaron en una mezcla de pánico y vergüenza, una delicia para los de su espectador, "vamos pequeña no muerdo, a menos que tú así lo desees" dijo con ronca y seductora voz, pasó una de sus manos por el mentón de la ojiluna haciendo que ésta casi caiga por el temblor que produjo en su pequeño cuerpo, al notar ello el Uchiha mayor aseguró su brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Hinata para evitar que cayese, la acercó lo que más pudo a sí dejando sus labios peligrosamente cerca, la ojiluna temblaba, se encontraba a punto de desmayarse en brazos de aquel varonil renegado, su aroma era incitador aún para la joven y abrumada Hinata, sin más el renegado selló sus labios con un suave beso que ella tardó unos cuantos segundos en corresponder de manera casta y tímida, el Uchiha recorría sus hombros con la punta de sus dedos causando pequeñas erecciones cutáneas ante su contacto mientras el "inocente" beso se tornaba más intenso. La pequeña Hyūga iba recobrando un poco de su cordura tomando conciencia lo que estaba sucediendo, lo toma de los hombros haciendo un poco de presión para alejar aquel lascivo beso mirándole con miedo, el Uchiha no hizo más que sonreír cálidamente ante aquella expresión, se acercó de nuevo a ella estrechándola en un abrazo mientras susurró nuevamente en su oído "Aún eres una pequeña, pero ahora me perteneces, en algún momento volveré por ti, por ahora tendrás algunas visitas cuando menos te lo esperes". Tales palabras afectaron tanto en ella que terminó por desmayarse en los fornidos brazos del hombre. Al despertar algo aturdida vio que se encontraba en su habitación sin saber cómo había llegado allí y abrumándose por los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK**

"No te resistas a esto mi pequeña Hinata, es mucho más fuerte que tú, es mucho más fuerte que yo" los ojos rubí se clavaron en los perla provocando nuevamente escalofríos, para luego ser besada con deseo, una mano furtiva se colaba desde los muslos de la joven hasta subir por sus glúteos dándoles un suave y sensual apretón. "Itachi… por favor, no me hagas esto… yo" la ojiluna le costaba formar las palabras en su boca, el Uchiha mayor le miraba expectante apretándola un poco más contra su cuerpo "dime por favor mi pequeña", "Itachi yo te tengo miedo, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar" la mirada se perdía bajo su flequillo, "No tienes nada que temer pequeña, yo estaré a tu lado para protegerte, ¡Lo juro! ", esas dulces palabras llegaron al fondo del corazón de la joven que para ese entonces aunque se negase aceptarlo ya se encontraba perdidamente enamorada del Uchiha, sin un ápice de duda en su acción besó los labios de su hombre con voracidad lo cual fue casi un bálsamo para este. Sin esperar un minuto más aquel hombre desapareció con Hinata en brazos cual princesa de cuento de hadas, pero era su princesa, la dueña de su corazón, la única capaz de sacar el ser cálido que escondía tras una fachada de hielo.

Llegando al refugio del shinobi renegado la Hyūga no pudo evitar percibir un delicioso aroma que se le hacía muy familiar, aspiraba profundamente con sus preciosos ojos cerrados mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, el Uchiha se quedaba viéndola cual mentecato, "antes de ir en tu búsqueda traje algo que sé que adoras comer" sacó una pequeña bandeja con rollos de canela en ella, los ojos de Hinata brillaban como los de un infante al ver sus golosinas predilectas, "gracias Itachi-kun" sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rosadas, se acercó un poco para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla rozando la comisura de sus labios, "es un verdadero deleite verte así pequeña" acarició suavemente el mentón de su chica, este la tomó de la muñeca para llevarla al comedor, allí degustaron de los rollos sin dejar de admirarse mutuamente, el ambiente era hechizante, Itachi se acercó un poco más a su amada para tomarla entre sus brazos, esta vez se encontraba más decidido que nunca a pasar de unos simples besos, desde siempre la ha deseado, su cuerpo y alma lo atraían increíblemente, sus labios se unieron en un beso apasionado, las caricias se notaron más intensas que al principio, "Itachi… yo… aún soy…" el Uchiha sonrío un poco y le tapó los labios con su dedo índice "lo sé pequeña, soy consciente de ello, no temas entregarte completamente a mí, nunca te haría daño, deseo demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí" la ojiluna mordió sus labios, sabía que Itachi no le haría daño, pero era su primera vez era normal sentir miedo que otra persona viese su cuerpo pero eran mayores el deseo y sus sentimientos. "Hazme el amor Itachi..." dijo en un pequeño sollozo apenas audible para el Uchiha, "No solamente yo lo haré, ambos lo haremos" de inmediato empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con sensuales caricias sobre las pesadas ropas de la chica para ir colándose entre estas en busca de su nívea piel, tomó las piernas de la joven para posarse entre ellas y así presionar su hombría en la fémina logrando que salga de esta un dulce gemido. Posó sus ojos en los de ella mientras empezaba a bajar lenta y tortuosamente el cierre de la chaqueta, Hinata poseída por el deseo no quiso quedarse atrás e imitando a su amante le besó el cuello mientras sus manos iban deshaciéndose de la capa negra de Akatsuki, el calor en el lugar estaba en aumento, aquellas ropas no hacían más que estorbar, todas y cada una fueron cayendo al compás de los besos y caricias que se propinaban. Ya con sus pechos expuestos y habiendo propinado infinidad de mimosas atenciones al cuerpo de la chica Itachi bajó levemente su cabeza hasta el nivel de los senos de Hinata exhalando su tibio aliento sobre ellos logrando que esta sintiese como si le quemaran, antes de introducirlos a su boca recorrió con la punta de la lengua las rosadas aureolas del pezón en forma de espiral acercándose cada vez más al centro del mismo, los pezones de la ojiluna estaban tan erectos que casi sentía que dolían, sentir la textura de la lengua del Uchiha en esa zona tan sensible lograba que en su vientre se concentrara casi todo el calor sintiendo hasta un tanto de hinchazón, una necesidad de ser calmada con desespero. "I… Itachi, qué es esta extraña sensación en mi vientre, siento demasiado calor ahí, ¿esto es normal?" la joven le preguntaba al Uchiha llena de timidez en su mirada, "mi pequeña, es algo completamente normal, así es como responde tu cuerpo a los estímulos que le estoy dando", apretó suavemente sus senos logrando un pequeño gemido en ella, fue bajando la mano hasta los torneados muslos de la chica, deslizándola por la entrepierna hasta llegar a los labios íntimos, allí empezó con movimientos de arriba abajo con sus dedos, poco a poco internándose e impregnándose de la humedad que brotaba, elevó sus ojos a los de Hinata mientras la tomaba de las caderas acercándose aún más, ella dio un pequeño sobresalto por lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, cerró sus ojos al sentir el miembro de Itachi rozar su pubis duro cual sable, "abre los ojos pequeña, quiero verte mientras hacemos esto", la joven abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con los carmín de él, el Uchiha empezaba a frotarse en ella dando suaves estocadas para lubricar el miembro con las mieles de la ojiluna, "¿estás lista?", le miraba suplicante a lo que ella en medio de su temor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza haciendo que el Uchiha frunciera el ceño, "pero dímelo, pídemelo…", Hinata tomó aire para lograr colocar las palabras en su boca "Hazlo Itachi, tómame", mordió sus labios en un acto de inocente sensualidad que provocó al Uchiha una punzada de dolor en su miembro al sentir que no podría controlar ni un momento más su deseo, tratando de no lastimar a la ojiluna se fue adentrando en ella lo más lento que pudo hasta arrancar su virginal barrera, los ojos de Hinata se llenaban de pequeñas lágrimas, pero estas más que de dolor eran de felicidad de haberse entregado con amor a ese singular hombre. Las estocadas se iban aumentando, ya el cuerpo de Hinata se estaba amoldando al grosor y longitud del miembro viril, era grande… ¡Enorme!, dolía pero también lograba sentir mucho placer al sentirlo adentro.

Las paredes internas de la ojiluna eran infernamente calientes y húmedas "eres tan exquisita" exclamó entre roncos gemidos el Uchiha mayor, la tomó de las caderas para embestirla con mayor fuerza logrando llegar aún más profundo hasta hacer que la punta de su miembro besase cuello del útero de su amada, logrando que ésta se arqueara dando un leve grito de fruición y aferre sus manos a la espalda de Itachi dejando ligeros rasguños, él gruñó un poco, le había encantado su reacción así que decidió dar variar estocadas de esa misma manera para tener a su Hinata gritando de placer, ella sentía como si le fuese abrir el vientre pero le encantaba.

Duraron varios minutos en esa posición hasta que Itachi tomó las piernas de Hinata y las puso sobre sus hombros para penetrarla nuevamente con sensualidad y una lentitud que torturaban a una muy excitada ojiluna. "Más…" balbuceaba ella, "más qué mi pequeña" preguntó con picardía el Uchiha, "¡más duro!", este sonrió con malicia para empezar a embestirla bestialmente, con cada movimiento los pechos de Hinata brincaban según el ritmo que marcaba su amado, ella trataba de sostenerlos para no sentirse incómoda pero Itachi no le dejó, "quiero verlos así" casi ordenándole que los dejase libres. Él empezó a dar roncos gemidos que ya no se molestaba en disimularlos, ya eran incontenibles, ella tampoco quería quedarse atrás soltaba uno a uno sus gemidos de manera profunda y sensual. "Esto es el cielo" dijo él gruñendo, estaba llegando a su clímax, su miembro ya daba punzadas, cada vena en el falo estaba perfectamente marcada, necesitaba expulsar todo eso que tenía guardado dentro de sí, las paredes de Hinata se estrecharon al punto casi estrangular el miembro de Itachi, ella también había llegado a la cima de si orgasmo, él al no poderlo controlar más derramó su ardiente semilla fértil dentro de lo más profundo de ella, bajando las piernas de sus hombros empezó a descender hasta el rostro de Hinata para verla cubierta de una tenue capa de sudor y sus bellas mejillas sonrojadas, tomó su mentón y la besó muy suavemente, la tomó entre sus brazos de manera casi posesiva y susurrándole al oído le dijo que la amaba más que a nadie. "yo también te amo Itachi…"


End file.
